


Stars

by MissRosaDiaz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRosaDiaz/pseuds/MissRosaDiaz
Summary: Gina whined about missing the night shift for a specific reason & Rosa Diaz had the perfect gift to make her stop.





	Stars

8 years ago, Rosa & Gina had always shared a love for the stars in secret. It initially started with Gina proclaiming that she wanted to be one, literally - Rosa found it funny the first few years but then again, this is Gina Linetti; she would literally wish to be everything beautiful. They spent countless nights together sharing hushed secrets under the twinkling night sky, hiding it under the reason of "Getting some air" as they sneak out to drink coffee on the rooftop of the precinct - maybe they started loving the night shift just because of it. It was a wonder how they hadn't ended up together until now.

Rosa could only laugh at the irony.

Releasing a liberal sigh of relief, the detective glanced around at her tidied bedroom. It had been a bit of an adjustment to have Gina be well informed of where she lives but it had been one of the best decision Rosa had made yet. The way Gina wakes up in her arms whenever the older would crash to Rosa's place (Mostly, for being too drunk to even guide herself home) the way Gina fills up her whole apartment in such relaxing scent of vanilla & the way Gina automatically flashes her a  genuine smile upon realizing that she ended up on Rosa's apartment again was everything she got used to. It was a routine the detective honestly hated, but also denied to break. Settling herself down on the edge of the bed, the Latina surveyed the gift that she had purchased for her supposedly /Friend/ Gina. Her fingertips ghosted along the cool surface of the object. A sense of doubt suddenly filled her. "She better like this."

Screw the fact that Rosa had tons of paperwork to do.  
  
Screw the fact that she was leaving all the work to Charles regarding the case they recently got.  
  
Screw the fact that she should have been out of bed hours ago to do something productive.  
  
The moment her chestnut orbs landed on that certain object, nothing came close to the attention & conviction it had taken from her. Gina sent an SMS - a complete 3 paragraph as to why she misses the night shift & how she misses having coffee with the detective now that they're back on the day shift.  She couldn't help but smile as Gina's complaints made her registry, an undeniable feeling of joy & contentment in her system. Gina didn't seem like a person who would remember the smallest details of every event she would be engaged in but she proved the female detective wrong. Rosa's thoughts were soon interrupted by the firm thud of the front door. Gina's gentle call for her sounding shortly after, propelled her off her rear. Rosa hastily made her way over to greet the latter with a firm "Hi." before there was silence all over the living room.

"You asked for my glamorous presence at 11 in the evening; that's new. Missed me?"

"Shut up. Come with me, I wanna show you something."

"Oh my, oh my, did you kidnap Rihanna for me?"

"Linetti, I will slit yo--"

"Simmer down, boo. Fine, fine." 

Bright eyed, Rosa grasped onto the older female's hands, tugging Gina forward towards the direction of her bedroom. Pausing briefly as they reached the door, the detective turned to face her /friend/. Her words hushed out in a soft whisper. "Ah, here it goes... I got you something-- it's not much but it reminded me of you & I think it's something that we'll both enjoy. I hope you like it." It's annoying really-- how Gina can bring out both the softer and more timid side of Rosa but also draw out her more primal instincts. If it were someone else, Rosa would laugh at them to their face for being so foolish-- yet here she was, as ~~smitten~~ as ever. Despite her constant need to bicker with Gina, the Latina also liked to remind the civilian administrator that she was loved, too. With bated breath, she slowly pushed the wooden door open. Her eyes were trained to Gina's dainty features as she took in the view before her. Nestled neatly on Rosa's nightstand was a galaxy projector lamp. The lamp illuminated the dark room with its own piece of the galaxy. It was Rosa's own ~~cheesy~~ way of reminding Gina of their ~~love~~.

"Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you."

Though their work lives took them away from each other, Rosa didn't want a day to pass by where Gina Linetti wasn't reminded that she was loved.

"Rosa..."

"Please tell me you liked it?" Her bright grin was wide & it showed off her set of dazzling pearly whites indicating how light she was feeling

"This is amazing. I could stay here forever." Gina's words sounded /so real/ like a confession hanging from her lips, shaking up Rosa's heart & her mental state. Said in a whisper, it was three times more overpowering, delivered directly to her ear and she was undone. It was terrifying how for that silent moment, after the older said such statement, Rosa's entire being seemed to scream out a resounding 'yes' internally.

"But, Rosa..."

"Mm?"

"What's the occasion?"   
  
Rosa Diaz took a shaky breath.  
  
She kept her eyes straight towards the stars.  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
Would she feel scared because Gina's followed up silence might count as hesitation?

Would she be second-guessing herself?  
  
Would Rosa regret asking her /the/ question? - hell, would Gina regret everything that had happened between them?  
  
And why does that scare her so?  
  
Screw it. Screw it all.  


 

"Gina Linetti, will you be my girlfriend?" 


End file.
